


Petite frayeur et déclaration

by LoupSpell



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: AU Post-episode : s1e59 Lumine, Fluff and Angst, Kody - Freeform, Loup-garou (Lumine), Lumine - Freeform, M/M, Other, Post-episode : s1e59 Lumine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: Après avoir été envoyé sur Terranevo, Kody et Lumine réussirent à se trouver un logement sans aucune aide. Mais alors qu'ils visitent la ville quelques jours plus tard, ils sont séparés.
Relationships: Kody & Lumine (Lumine), Kody/Lumine (Lumine)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Petite frayeur et déclaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Hello ! Petit OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Merlin. J’espère qu’il te plaira chou ! ;)  
> JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! 
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Kody marchait depuis déjà deux heures dans la rue à la recherche de Lumine. Ils avaient été séparés dans la foule. “Vous n’auriez pas vu un jeune garçon avec les cheveux blancs et les yeux vairons ?” pouvait-on entendre de temps en temps. Le brun regardait dans tous les recoins possibles et inimaginables dans l’espoir de retrouver son ami. Oui parce qu’il pouvait réellement le considérer comme son ami. Lumine avait toujours été là pour lui, il était un pilier dans sa vie. Alors le perdre lui aussi, le dévasterait. Il continua de déambuler au milieu de la foule, de plus en plus désespéré de ne jamais retrouver son ami et qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave sans qu’il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Il sentit de l’eau couler sur ses joues, il essuya la larme traitraisse. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il pleurait et que sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Il finit par s’asseoir sur un banc. Il laissa libre court à sa peine, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les passants continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était. Il resta assis jusqu’en début de soirée avant de rentrer dans l’appartement qu’ils avaient réussi à trouver quelques jours plus tôt. Il mangea sans grand appétit, mais se forçant en imaginant Lumine le rabrouer parce qu’il ne mangeait pas correctement. Il se coucha dans le lit tenant un pull de son ami, respirant son odeur pour s’endormir. 

\- Non ! Lumine ! cria-t-il en se réveillant en sueur. 

Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar mais l’absence du loup-garou le rendait d’autant plus réel. Il prit un douche et voyant qu’il était sept heures du matin, il se prépara un petit déjeuner. 

Une fois habillé, il repartit en ville chercher Lumine. Mais comme la veille il ne le trouva nul part. Il rentra encore plus défait, perdant petit à petit espoir. Il le chercherait encore le lendemain mais il allait devoir quitter cette ville s’il voulait éviter les chiens garous qui étaient sur leurs traces. Cette nuit encore, il dormit avec le pull de son ami. 

Le lendemain il effectua le même chemin que la veille, mais au lieu de rentrer une fois le soleil couché, il resta sur un des pontons de la ville à observer les étoiles. Il aurait aimé que Lumine soit avec lui, il adorait regarder les étoiles. Il ferma les yeux laissant les souvenirs envahir son esprit. “Kody” attendit-il mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pensant à une hallucination. “Kody” répéta la voix un peu plus fort. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda partout. Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. 

\- Lumine ! cria-t-il. 

Il entendit des bruits de pas et aperçut le loup-garou courir dans sa direction. Alors qu’ils n’étaient maintenant plus qu’à quelques pas l’un de l’autre, le jeune sorcier remarqua les traces de sang et les multiples coupures sur le corps de son vis-à-vis. 

\- Kody, souffla le garou avant de s'effondrer. 

Le sorcier le rattrapa tant bien que mal avant de l’aider à marcher jusqu’à l’appartement. Arrivé dans leur logement de fortune, Kody soigna du mieux qu’il put l'autre garçon, inquiet que son état ne s’aggrave en remarquant les quelques plaies profondes dans son dos. Il le veilla toute la nuit, faisant baisser la fièvre et lui apportant de l’eau. Il tomba de fatigue à l’aube, s’endormant tout contre le blessé. Celui-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il sourit attendri en voyant le brun tenir sa main et s'agripper à son t-shirt de l’autre. Il tenta de se dégager sans sortir de son sommeil son infirmier personnel. Il y arriva et partit se doucher. C’est un grand “BAM” qui le fit sursauter alors qu’il se prélassait sous la douche. 

\- Kody ? 

\- Tu m’as fait peur. Je ne te trouvais plus ensuite j’ai entendu l’eau couler dans la salle de bain donc ça m’a rassuré, mais tu mettais trop de temps alors j’ai pensé que tu t’étais évanouit. 

\- Désolé de t’avoir inquiété, répondit le loup-garou. 

\- Je vais te laisser t’habiller, dit le brun rouge de gêne remarquant maintenant que son ami était nu et que la vitre de la douche ne cachait pas grand chose. 

Il referma la porte et partit préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lumine sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva le brun une tasse à la main. 

\- Merci de m’avoir soigné. 

\- C’est normal. Je...euh..je t’apprécie, balbutia Kody

Ils mangèrent en silence. Kody partit se laver et se changer une fois terminé. Une longue journée les attendait. Ils devaient quitter la ville. Alors qu’ils sortaient de l’immeuble, Lumine attrapa la main du sorcier et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Que.. ?! 

\- Moi aussi je t’apprécie beaucoup, Kody. 

Ils partirent main dans la main. Un lien fort les unissait dorénavant.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Qu’en avez-vous pensé ?  
> Bises  
> A la prochaine !


End file.
